The present application relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present application relates to batteries and battery systems that may be used in vehicular and other applications, and that can be easily adapted to various mounting and securement requirements of the applications.
A wide range of applications exist for battery systems, particularly ones utilizing new and evolving energy storage technologies. For example, vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their motive power (e.g., electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and the like, collectively referred to as “electric vehicles”) may provide a number of advantages as compared to more traditional gas-powered vehicles using internal combustion engines. For example, electric vehicles may produce fewer undesirable emission products and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency as compared to vehicles using internal combustion engines (and, in some cases, such vehicles may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely, as is the case of certain types of PHEVs).
One area of improvement that continues to develop is in the area of battery chemistry. Early electric vehicle systems employed nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH) batteries as a propulsion source. Over time, different additives and modifications have improved the performance, reliability, and utility of NiMH batteries. More recently, manufacturers have begun to develop lithium-ion batteries that may be used in electric vehicles. There are several advantages associated with using lithium-ion batteries for vehicle applications. For example, lithium-ion batteries have a higher charge density and specific power than NiMH batteries. Stated another way, lithium-ion batteries may be smaller than NiMH batteries while storing the same amount of charge, which may allow for weight and space savings in the electric vehicle (or, alternatively, this feature may allow manufacturers to provide a greater amount of power for the vehicle without increasing the weight of the vehicle or the space taken up by the battery system).
One continuing issue in battery design involves the configuration of mounting structures to hold the batteries. In vehicular applications, for example, the mounting and fastening structures may be dictated at least in part by the location and placement of the batteries in the vehicle. Moreover, due to the wide range of different vehicle offerings, these may vary greatly, with differences being demanded between vehicle manufacturers as well as between vehicles offered by the same manufacturers. While various form factors and configurations have been developed, these are very large in number, and specialized mounting is often still required. Still further, evolving battery technologies, particularly for EVs, HEVs and PHEVs will typically incorporate multiple batteries or battery groups, each of which may comprise multiple combined or separate cells. The dimensions and placement of these are not yet set, and adaptation will certainly be required for many years to come.
There is a continuing need, therefore, for battery systems that can be more readily adapted to various mounting and securement requirements.